bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DaWalkinWaffle/King of Steel: Part XXXV
And he makes his not-so-spectacular comeback! So for those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about, I started this fanfic, King of Steel a while ago but my computer broke and it took a while to get another one. For those of you who do know what I'm talking about, I'm back and no one cares. Now, back to the story! Spirit World Palymna "Rise Lord Cardes! Break from your seal!" Maxwell cried. A loud rumbling shook the ground. "Creator...Maxwell. We meet again." Far away, Chaos woke with a start Chaos swore colorfully. Gathering up his power, he sent a mental message to his friend. Encervis, Sky Fort Solaris Winter slashed through another wave of enemies and blasted away another. He and his units were fighting their way through the mythical but not-so mythical Sky Fort Solaris. Then, a booming voice sounded in his head. "BE WARY. MAXWELL HAS RELEASED CARDES THE MALEVOLENT. WHATEVER YOU DO, STAY AWAY FROM THE SKY FORT." Winter swore in a similar way that Chaos did. "Damn. Talk about bad luck." he muttered. "I agree." Winter spun to see a strange figure. Nearly twice his height is skin was reddish with black stripes and he wore a vest and a cloak. His dual-bladed sword looked dangerous. Winter's eyes narrowed. "Who are you?" "They call me Zebra. Mad God Zebra, that is. I am Lord Cardes's most loyal disciple." Zebra said. "I don't see how that concerns me." Winter said, mentally signaling his units. "My master has called. The time for gods to reign is here at last." Zebra said. Winter nodded mockingly. "Ah. I understand now." From behind him, Winter's units charged. Zebra swung his sword at Eze and Darvanshel, both tried to block but Zebra was nearly twice their height and they were both blasted back. Tia immediately went to their sides. Rowgen got a shot off on Zebra but it only served to anger the god. Rowgen dodged the green blast that Zebra sent at him but was nearly taken out by his sword. Winter began to engage Zebra. "You are surprisingly skilled. For a mortal human." Zebra commented. "Thanks." Winter said and sent a bolt of steel energy at Zebra. Zebra's eyes narrowed as he deflected it. "That magic has not been used since..." Zebra's eyes widened. "No..." Zebra thrust out his hand, blasting them all back with a single gesture. Winter stood up. Zebra floated above him. "You coward." Winter said. "Perhaps another time, King of Steel. Perhaps another time." Zebra said and disappeared with a purple flash. Winter stomped his foot in frustration. The whole King of Steel business was getting on his nerves. "This is bad." Kajah said. Winter turned to his godly companion. "I'm sorry?" he asked. "Zebra is the mad disciple of Cardes the Malevolent. If he has returned then so has Cardes himself." Which brought up a problem that was taxing Winter's mind: Who had spoken to him? Winter and his units escaped the sky fort and Kajah teleported them to Palymna. Immediately, they could tell something was wrong. "What happened here?" Winter asked. The land was in ruins, ravaged. There were bodies everywhere. "This is the result of the gods. Only when the real battle comes, it will be far worse." Kajah said. "There is nothing worse than death." Eze said. Kajah turned to him. "I wish that was true." -~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ "Seria?" "What is it Karl." Seria said flatly. "Do you sense it?" Karl asked. "The powerful presence behind us? Yes." "I'm glad that you think of me like that, Seria." a mocking voice said. Seria groaned. "Not you." The green haired Summoner grinned. "I'm so glad that you think I'm powerful, Seria." "Shut up, Lugina." Seria said. "What are you doing here, Lugina?" Karl asked. "Investigating the area." Lugina said. "Under whose orders?" "My own." "That can't be a good policy." Seria said. "It's probably better than yours. Now if we're gonna investigate this place, you slackers need to get going. There's something powerful back there." Lugina said. "Is the little Lugi afraid of some little monsters?" Seria mocked. "Hey!" "Wait, Lugina, what powerful presence?" Karl interrupted. "What, you can't sense it?" "I know I can't but I'd be more worried about what's ahead." "Who're you?" Lugina demanded. Winter walked up to the three summoners. "Winter. You made it." Karl said. "What's up ahead?" Seria asked. "Why? Is Seria afraid?" Lugina asked. Seria flushed. "No. I need to know if I need to protect you noobs." she said. "We'll need to protect each other for this one. Maxwell's entire army is up ahead." Winter said. "Great. Any good news?" "No, but-" "How helpful! Me and Karl could've guessed that on our own!" Seria demanded. "Maybe so, but could you have guessed that Maxwell already released Cardes and that she doesn't plan on us surviving?" Winter said. Seria turned around to face the god that stood before them. "I hate it when you're right." Seria muttered. Winter and Lugina smirked. -~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ Yeah! Restarting with a battle and ending with a possible ambush! Will the Summoners survive the coming battle? Are Winter and Lugina going to be friends? Why do I continue writing this when no one cares? Find out all this and less in the next part! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts